Uncage Me
by lalamnmgirl
Summary: She was the so called spoiled rich girl and he was the leader of the fearsome Akatsuki, maybe putting two and two together wasn't such a good idea. . PeinXSaku; Rating may be bumped up.
1. Uncage me?

**Summary- **She was the so called spoiled rich girl and he was the leader of the fearsome Akatsuki, maybe putting two and two together wasn't such a good idea. But one day she happens to stumble across him; he decides to show her a whole new world. Her mother always use to say that if you want your life to stay the same, never talk to a stranger. Well if it was true maybe she should just go on and try to get along with this supposed stranger?

* * *

Her life to put it bluntly was a never stopping train to nowhere.

There were no brakes.

There were no stops.

Not even an exit to escape.

It was just a countless, time taking ride that drove into rewinding circles. Her life held no promise, no surprise, no drama, not even the capability to make choice. If it was up to her then she would have made this train stop the second she got on. But unfortunately nothing was ever left to her. Everything was planned. To her future career up to what type of bra she wears…and yes her life plan was just that detailed. Nothing in life came at her unplanned; it was a simple catch and throw. She was like a tool made for others, for their success, and for their own selfishness.

At first glance you would have thought her life to be perfect. She had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect friends, the perfect status, and heck even the perfect family. Not that any of it was real; the only thing _real_ about those relationships was the gain that came from it.

Her boyfriend only liked her for her status and the suitability that came along with her. To be honest her boyfriend thought of her as some undeserving fan girl with a hair shade to obvious for his liking. And the fucked up thing about this was that she, Sakura Haruno knew; she knew how unhappy he was yet did nothing about it. She did not ask to break up with him, nor she did yell at him. She simply just blinked it off and waited until her mother decided that the Uchiha family was a waste of time to do marriage with.

Her friends were also fake; they never bothered to disagree with her, they never voiced out their actual thoughts with her, and they were a tad bit too snobby for her liking. Okay…maybe that was an understatement; they were a bucket load too snobby for her liking. She never understood, _why_ they had to start such terrible rumors about others or to as _why_ they had to be so rude. But instead of making new friends like any respectable person did, she just stuck it out with them and suffered day by day until her father decided that she could go befriend other people to get on their good side.

As for her family….they were beyond the level of fake…in fact they were beyond the level of realistic. Her family was a lie….a complete and utter lie. Her mother was a strict woman who worked two jobs as a Medic and a Lawyer, at first or even a thirtieth glance you would think of her as a _sweet_ woman. Although she was a very busy woman she always made time to lecture Sakura countlessly. But during these small _lectures_ her mother often lost her temper. Whenever her mother absolutely lost it, Sakura oftenly had to face the trials of verbal insults and to the max extreme, sometimes a slap or two. Not that Sakura did anything about it. She only bottled it up to cry about it later, but never did she dare cry while others were around. Her mother simply drilled it into her tiny little pink head that she _would_ not and _shall _not cry in another's company….it was disgraceful to the Haruno name.

As for her father….he was the parent who never really got to know her or to even spend time with her. Much less did he even live in the same house as her and her mother. To put it bluntly the man hated Sakura's mother and in return hated his daughter as well. Of course her dad was still married to her mom legally, but it was all just a façade to keep up in front of others simply because them being married flashed up a good image to the public. In fact her father never took part in her life except those very few times that he had ordered her to get friendly with certain people at her school. Since her father was a business person he often required of her to get friendly with other students who were children or relatives to his future clients, in return for his respect or trust…not that it meant much because he still absolutely hated the spawn of the woman he dedicatedly hated. It was almost like that song Don't trust me by 3OH!3 because no matter what, he still thought his supposed wife as a thieving hoe and refused to trust her at all cost.

Hmm...how ironic...

So really did that mean her life was perfect? That feeling broken was what life is about? Is it even worth it to keep running on two broken feet just to keep stumbling and possibly hurting yourself even further? Maybe it was...but she desperately wished that to be false. After all she was just a deceiving angel that wished to be uncaged.

* * *

So...that was chapter 1...or in other words the prologue, I sort of messed up around her family part which I will soon rewrite but I hope this keeps you guys satisfied for the meanwhile. The story will probably be way lighter than what your guessing, yet balanced at the same time. Oh and before I continue with this small mini note, I know you guys are probably thinking...Damn not this bitch again, Why the fudge does she not finish her other story before starting a new one? Well those are my thoughts exactly. As much as I would love to finish my first story I think that it will last quite a while before it actually finishes, so in the mean while i'll just have to use this to keep me company. On the plus side I was starting to crave some PeinXSaku anyways. You guys could probably guess that. On final note if any of you fellow readers have not checked out the story Hall of fame by CassandraRoyal then I suggest that you do because it's still pretty epic to read...well for sasori and sakura lovers anyways. I'll update this by tomorrow or the next day.

(Mistakes, errors? Or just too wordy and short? )

**Riddle of the day~**

1. I am lighter than a feather, yet no man can hold me for very long. What am I?


	2. His story, His life

_Lonelyness is a sickness that no human being is able to avoid, it thrives in our hearts just to strike us down. No matter how strong you are or how capable you think yourself out to be, in the end you cannot escape it's clutches _

-LadyChronicXx

* * *

Life was good…at least that's what he thought anyways.

He had a gang that fully supported each other in a variety of ways…well minus all the arguing and complaints that were shared. He had an amazing sister who by the way had just recently started dating his own very best friend, Yahiko. And for once in his life things were playing out pretty peacefully. So to him life was pretty good…well…except the fact that he felt pretty horrible. It wasn't the type of feeling where you go off thinking to yourself how guilty you truly are or how unhealthy you looked, but the type of feeling where you just felt hopelessly confused…almost like an empty water bottle without a single sip to spare for a thirsty soul. _Useless_

He the leader of the incredibly dangerous Akatsuki felt entirely unsatisfied. And just the thought of it made him deathly confused. What else did he need? He already had a roof over his head, left over food to eat, people to spend time with, and even an education to waste away. So why exactly did he feel so empty?

Was the fearsome leader of the Akatsuki even supposed to feel this? No not at all...at least not in most people's point of view.

All he knew was that the feeling of unsatisfacation only returned when he was by himself or when he sometimes watched other people play around carelessly. Was it loneliness? No not in the seven depths of hell could that be possible, right? Pein Nagato the fearless leader of the terrifying Akatsuki was lonely?

Oh...the world must truly must hate him if they wished to spread this disease upon him...the feeling of loneliness.

Why was he even lonely in the first place? Sure enough he had plenty of friends to keep him company...but it was also possible that he didn't spend much time with them in fear of catching their contagious stupidity. In fact the single thought alone of spending time with them kind of scared him...Oh god...there goes the title of a top prized fearless leader.

_-Thump-_

Rubbing his head gingerly he prepared to heavily glare at the stupid imbecile who dared to hit him on the head during the middle of his morning walk.

Looking down (He's too freaking tall!) he came into quick realization that it was his dear -not so- innocent little sister who by the way did not look so much like a morning person with the heavy glare that almost rivaled his own planted on her face.

"Pein," Konan growled out.

"Yes?" Pein said calmly, backing up a little from his non too happy looking sister.

"Go control your groupies before they completely destroy the bathroom, I mean seriously their spreading blood everywhere!" Konan yelled as she once again whacked him on the head and stomped back to the house.

He easily guessed who was causing most of the trouble, but for him to be _this_ stupid on such a morning seemed a bit too typical. Once again bringing his hand to rub the ache away from his head, he mentally blamed Yahiko for this.

_So it's true...never mess with a love sick woman, correction, never mess with a love sick woman who decides to P.M.S all the time..._

Sighing heavily he followed her quickly in high hopes that this would be dealt with swiftly, and without trouble so he could at least continue his interrupted morning walk until it was time to go to school. Guessing by the flow of sunlight suddenly shining over the roof tops he would say he only had thirty minutes left. Not nearly as much time as he wanted. Flashing up a slight smirk he ran his fingers through his wild orange hair thinking of the possibilities to use so he could torture the living shit out of the couple (stupid) Akatsuki member who dared to disrupt his walk.

Moving in quick pace on the ledge of the side walk. He came to a sudden halt when he realized the unnormally girlish screams ringing out from an open window...and somehow they sounded strangely like...Hidan...Oh god, Did Konan really have to start torturing the members so early in the morning? Sure, he was planning on torturing them too, but at least he had the decency to just tie them up until later for a more approachable time. (What...a nice family...)

Opening the door to the front of the two story house he came into quick realization to why exactly he made a time schedule for his morning walks.

_A whole load of fire truck to ruin my life..._

Chair pieces seemed to be flying at the opposite sides of the room, syrup and waffle batter seemed to be glued to the once white butter cream walls, and most of all it seemed like the idiots of his gang were arguing and playing around like the mad men they were. That and Tobi was screaming up and down the halls with his older brother Madara barely able to calm him down.

Maybe this was absolutely why he had chosen not to spend as much time with his group members as a regular leader should. It was simply because all of the running idiots screaming about art or some type of junk like that were causing him to feel a near deathening head ache.

Feeling like he had seen enough of this madness he raised his voice to the top of his lungs and said, "Stop!"

Everything froze in seconds, with the complete sound of silence. Well if you call a few members being silent, half of them complaining, and a jashinist on the floor moaning in pain (Pleasure?) a source of complete silence. Then yes, the whole house stayed silent before allowing their leader to speak.

"Since you have disrupted my walk, and made a mess of Itachi's house, I expect some of you to be put on kitchen duty," He said in command. At the end of his sentence you could visibly see some of the more rowdy members pale at the chore with complete and utter dread.

Seriously though, it was a pretty good reason for you to feel like you had just received a death sentence. After all most of the Akatsuki members did eat like sloppy pigs and that meant whoever was on kitchen duty usually had to clean up every single crumb that dusted the floors or even the counter tops. It also usually meant that you would be spending your time in the kitchen, scrubbing out any unreasonable dirt that dare splattered any where it did not belong. If they did not ace this task then they would be put on Kitchen duty for a week or two, and _nobody_ wanted that. In fact whenever he dare to mention this little tactic of torture it usually scared the members into behaving...that is unless your Tobi...he never seemed phased by it. _What a creep..._

"As for you Hidan you will be put on bathroom duty," Pein said with a slight smirk. Bathroom duty was only to be put as more deadly than being put on Kitchen duty. And with them being Incredibly dangerous dudes you could suspect why.

"What! Why do _I_ get that fucking puni-" Hidan was quickly cut off when Kakuzu whacked him roughly over the head all the while counting his money.

"You idiot, do you not wish for a larger punishment?" Kakuzu said. The members of the Akatsuki stared at him in surprise. It almost sounded like Kakuzu, the selfish greedy treasurer was saving Hidan from more punishment.

Feeling their stares of shock and their terrible accusations, Kakuzu just quirked his lips and pulled out a couple of cleaning supplies for Hidan to use, so he could clean up the blood stained bathroom that held an open door only a few feet from behind him.

Mentally all the members sighed at the stupidity of Kakuzu actually being _nice_. _Oh how typical, I should have saw that one coming..._

"I refuse to shower in a bathroom full of blood," Kakuzu bluntly said.

Muttering a few curses, Hidan reluctantly got up and walked over to the bathroom before loudly slamming the door open and closing the door behind him.

_Finally...some peace in this house hold_

_-Crash-_

Okay maybe...not...But damn, is the world against him having peace for at least thirty seconds?

"Sorry buddy, but it seems that Tobi is having another one of his little _hyper_ reactions!" Madara yelled out from wherever he was inside the house. The only sight Pein draw from him was when he ran pass him at full speed in the...wait...why was Madara wearing a pink robe?

_Why do I even know him? Better yet how can he even wear such a thing?_

"Tobi is a good boy! Why would you try to tackle him?" Tobi shouted loudly as he evaded Madara's attempts in taming him, thus causing a chain reaction of countless bangs and crashes.

Bringing his hand to hold the bridge of his nose, he quickly cut off the rather disturbing noises coming from either the hyperactive Tobi or simply the countless complaints that came from the now cleaning members. (Except a few of course who just ordered the more rowdy members around)

Deciding that he had spent enough time with his contagious members, he quickly walked up the stairs over to his room...that is until he heard even more rather disturbing noises coming from an open room next to his. Sneaking a small peek he found himself temporarily blind before he swiftly backed up and walked over to his room with an almost uncalm, disgusted expression.

Of course he knew that a boy should never enter a girls room without permission. He also knew, that a boy should never enter a girls room...that involved strange noises. Yet, never in his life could he see a thing _so_...well weird as that. He never even noticed that Yahiko had somehow gotten inside the house without an ounce of permission from him. Should he be worried? Nope not at all. He _did_ after all sincerely trust Yahiko to provingly taking care of his sister...yet somehow did it really have to involve something as awkward as that?They could have closed the door at least! But what he seriously needed to be worried about was his precious photographic memories that will seem to forever have Konan and Yahiko making out...intensely.

_Great...just great...first my walk being disrupted, then having to face a group of dumbasses, and now this! Today seems like its going to end up a pure utter hell..._

As if the sky hearing his indirect complaints, the sound of his alarm clocked buzzed through his ears. Although he did get up quite early that did not mean that he never accidentally went back to bed. Luckily he had an alarm set up so he never ran late to school. So much for being bad ass...Wow! He was losing a lot of titles today. The alarm also meant that school was fast approaching and that he had to go get ready for school. _Life sucks..._

Not feeling up to taking a shower, he quickly grabbed a pair of ripped jeans, his favorite pair of sneakers, a I-am-god T-shirt along with his red clouded jacket to represent that he was indeed a Akatsuki member, and swiftly placed them on the correct places of his body. In a fluid motion he raked out any tiny knots that formed in the midst of sleep. Looking at his reflection there staring at him was a young seventeen year old man with a numerous ringed pair of grayish eyes. The man had orange flamed hair that seemed to defy gravity as it jutted out in different directions in a natural yet unnatural way. The man held a stance that proved to be calm, somewhat respectful, but most of all commanding. Not only did he truly look dangerous, but he looked stunningly handsome. In fact many thought of it as such, that is unless you found him out to be the leader of the most dangerous gang called the Akatsuki. A group that held nine to twelve members, with a record as dirty as the seventies itself. Other than that he was a strikingly dangerous mysterious ad weird eyes, flamed hair, an expressionless expression, and a couple of piercings that were placed in three to six places on the bridge of his nose. He also had a few other peircings, but they were either placed on his ears or in other places...

Nodding slightly in satisfaction to what he was wearing he quickly grabbed his boring solid black back pack and headed briefly to the door. On his way out he severely ignored all of the groups stupid antics while walking down the stairs and walked through the door with a simple good bye, behave glare down and a you-better-not-be-late-for-school slam of the door.

* * *

I wanted to write a little more but I got a little of sleepy and decided that this would do for now. As you guys can pretty much see I pretty much failed to desibe the appearance but oh well it will have to do. if you guys are a little confused about the story ask me some questions and I will answer them for you. (Mistakes, hate, love, or some what interesting? I'll also do review corner later)

(Another note, I can't believe I didn't check if I updated this or not! I thought I uploaded this on thursday but no, I come online today to check that it was indeed not updated...Argh! You know what I say screw old computers cuz' they never seem to like me!)

**Previous Riddle answer**- Breath or Air (You totally got it right TDI ;) And congrats on being the first reviewer)

**Riddle of the day- **

2. What is in seasons, seconds, centuries and minutes but not in decades, years or days?


	3. Simple judgement by a single glance

Dont believe the things you always tell yourself so late at night

You are your own worst enemy you'll never win the fight.

Although others always repeat what you say to yourself,

you at least have a chance to win against them.

But yourself?

Never...

You'll lose.

* * *

She tidily fixed her bed as neatly as she could while trying her best to ignore the aching feeling in her chest.

How weak...

_"Freedom? What are you talking about? When have you ever gained the knowledge of freedom?"_

It's not enough...

_"How could you ever be my daughter? Your worthless,"_

It feels so hollow...

_"Your nothing but an inconsiderate brat who can't even understand reality!"_

Clicking her tongue in irritation she quickly got dressed with the usual clothing her mother laid out for her. The outfit held a short mini skirt, a light pink halter top with an even pinker tank top, and finally a pair of high heels. To be honest she never really liked wearing any of these cloth items. They all felt really uncomfortable and far too revealing for her. But being the good little doll she is, she just went along with it and reluctantly dressed in the horrible taste of clothes._  
_

**_Why must you look like some cheap whore all the time?_**

Stopping for a brief second over Inner's words, she swiftly pushed it to the back of her mind before briefly reaching into her closet cabinet to go find the regular batch of hair dye her mother always _asked_ her to use.

_"Your hair is disgraceful. Pink? Who would ever want to marry that! Hurry up and use this to cover it up!"_

Thankfully her mother never thought about permanently dyeing it. The reason for that was a cruel one although it did save her hair from being damaged...

_"If you ever fail me, just remember that I will ship you over to a circus! You having weird hair might just make you fit in!"_

You would probably wonder why a mother would ever say that to a child. Well if it was this type of mother then you would have your answer!

Quickly opening the distasteful bottle, she slid some of the liquid into her long pink hair causing it to turn into an unbrearingly boring solid black. Rubbing it once more to make the last visible pink strands hidden behind the mass of black, she then combed it thoroughly before swooping it into a high pony tail.

**_Why do you always listen to her? Yo-_**

Once again, Inner was cut off. Looking into the mirror she regretfully applied make up to her skin. Although she felt insecure about some of her many facial features, she was never one to go around and powder away with the make up, in fact she down right hated the stuff...but it was mothers rule...and she would be sure to follow it.

Feeling like she had applied enough of the wretched stuff, she quickly pushed down the expression of strong dislike and walked down stairs with a lady like grace that was oh-so carefully perfected.

* * *

Breakfast was always awkward for her. To put it bluntly it felt like she was being watched by several hawks, yet at the same time being judged in high standards by the king and queen themselves.

"Sweetie, sit up straighter," Her mother said.

She instantly straightens up.

Sakura then reached out for the spoon on her left.

"That isn't the correct utensil," Her father corrected. It seemed to be one of those days where her father actually came to eat with them. _Great_...more nagging.

Flinching her hand back, she nodded slightly towards her father in respect before pulling her hand towards the spoon on her left.

"So have you spoke to your boyfriend lately?" Her mother asked with a pointed stare.

She twitched slightly at the uncomfortable feeling wavering off around the room, but waved it away and tried to come up with some type of answer.

"No...not yet at least...he's been very busy lately," Sakura meekly said. Busy was an understatement for the young man, but at least it would knock her parents off her back for a little while about her love life.

"Oh...I see," Her mother trailed off in a disappointed tone.

"It's nice to hear that he is keeping himself busy, it just means that he is helping his older brother out," Her father pitched in. Thankfully he was a much more reasonable person than her mother was.

"Helping him with what?" Her mother asked since she never really was into all this business stuff...well...although she's a lawyer that did not mean she got into it very well.

"With the Uchiha corporations." Her father answered dryly. He then focused more on finishing his meal.

Feeling like this was a nice time to cut off _family bonding_ time, she elegantly stood up while grabbing her back pack to walk out the door.

_**Finally...if we stayed there any longer I'm pretty sure my tolerance would explode!**_

There was no need to put away her dishes since they had maids to do that. She also did not need to bid her parents good bye seeing that they were _way_ too busy for it. And of course there was no need to mobily ride to school. The good thing about living so close to school is that you get to enjoy a small walk of freedom while at the same time you actually get to do something totally unplanned...something not done for her.

Small walks of freedom were totally not given to her by her mother. _Unplanned_

And for once there was no servant to heed her orders. _Unplanned_

_Perfect..._

She walked along the rim of the side-walk in order to look closer to the blooming trees off to her left side. They looked to be in a blooming fit, considering that it was spring and all.

The leaves fluttered in hues of light green with small blotches of dark green. Only few leaves looked close to the color of her apple green eyes.

She twitched her lips in joy as she say the leaves wave in the breeze and the birds fly carelessly over head.

Pulling her skirt down she tucked her temporarily dyed hair behind her ear before continuing her small joyful walk.

* * *

When they say to never walk on the side of the road, they were _not_ kidding.

Not that he cared to listen...the cars would always swerve to the left anyways.

-Crash-

There goes the fifth car that almost served to hit him. Good thing he never actually got hit.

Walking in a slow pace on the side of the road, he made way over to his school that was not too far away from where he walked. In fact it was just around the corner...near the Live oaks district...

If there was one thing he hated about his peaceful walk besides the usual car crashes, it would be this certain district.

This district held the most richest families and possibly the most snobbiest brats he had ever met. In fact anyone he ever met who lived there was either snobby or disgusted around his presence. The only person who had not been either was Sasori and he too had moved out of that place in fear of sentimental stupidity rubbing off on him.

Making a clear circle around the corner of the district he slightly frowned in dislike before continuing along with his walk.

That is until he heard the faint sound of humming blowing off from not too far ahead of him.

The faint melody sounded strangely soothing to him. Brushing it off he took a closer look at the girls silhouette.

She looked to have black hair? Maybe dark brown hair?

She had a short skirt, a skirt too small to be comfortable...making him gag a little.

Her shirt seemed to be pink...a mighty distasteful color if not used correctly. Much like the hues of hot pink clashing on her shirt making it obviously pop out in the wrong way.

Looking her over once more, he noted that she looked to be one of those girls who focused more on her appearance than her dreams or even her studies.

_What a life tragedy..._

Didn't there use to be a saying don't judge a book by it's cover? Unfortunately Pein seemed to have long forgotten about it. Seeing as how he automatically assumed that she was _one_ of those girls.

* * *

She felt the breeze toss through her hair and it felt rather relaxing. Although the faint noises of car crashes disturbed her peace temporarily she ultimately ignored it in order to feel much more relaxed.

She hummed slightly as if testing out her voice.

She hummed louder as if testing out the volume.

And she hummed normally as if she was cut off from the world.

Believe it or not, this was absolutely the most disobedient thing Sakura had ever done.

Well sure she did walk before, but that was when she was in middle school. Back when she was forced to be watched over by a maid. But now, since she's old enough to finally walk alone she found it easy to be as careless as a butterfly.

Turning the last block and finally reaching Konoha high school she quickly switched her pose to a more elegant one. She then strided over to the doors of the school only casting one glance behind her before entering the building.

Within that small glance, she could have sworn that she saw a boy with burned orange hair.

* * *

Yes I'm keeping these chapters short and simple unlike my other story which has gone haywire. Anyways not much happened in this chapter. But I promise you that next chapter will get a little bit more crazy. Oh and before I forget I wanted to ask if this story needs a beta reader? If so then how do I even earn the help of one? Well that's the only question I need to ask, thank you guys for the reviews.

**Previous Riddle answer**- The letter (N) Many of you got that correct, congrats.

**Riddle of the day-**

I can't be helped.  
I could be dangerous...  
Sometimes it's not that bad.  
I'm only natural.  
I'm just a common feeling.  
Small kids have me when they want a toy, for example.  
I am not a need, but...


End file.
